percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorch
Scorch is the daughter of Aphodrite and shown to have a unique flavor when it comes to the understanding of love. She is shown to have a unique flavor in clothes as well being the daughter of aphrodite, she is often shown sporting a bikini top and a pair shorts or denims. Scorch is also known to be bossy, and very manish or tomboy-like. She is also greedy at times, and bloodthirsty at others. History Scorch was born on Feburary 10th to a gorgeous movie star with curly orange hair. She was raised by her father and from time to time, began to resent him. By the time she was four, she had begun to experience horrible nightmares, she traveled around from time to time and as a result ended up running away. For most of her life she lived on the streets, fighting off various mortals and monsters alike. Scorch found Mark at some strange point in time, although they never talked she had a feeling she would get to know him. Her mother praised her and tried to keep her safe as much as she could without having to claiming her. At the age of Ten, she returned home and her father had acted almost as if she had never ranaway. The both of them lived together for some time before she was claimed at the age of thridteen. The next time she was attacked at school and as a result she was forced to leave home and go to Camp Half-Blood. At first she was known to be very cruel and often rude to others, she hated being a child of Aphrodite because she thought that the goddess was weak and not worthy of her as a daughter. Over sometime, she began to feel bad over the harmful things she said and as a result she began to care for her sisters and bond with them. Although she doesn't like putting on make up, she hates it when others tease her sisters and will become angery. Scorch became the head counciler around the same time Mark arrived and because of that, she is shown to have an understanding of his weaknesses. She also notes that he came to camp with a scar on his cheek although it was healed quickly due to nectar and ambrosia. Scorch is the eldest of the councilers at camp, being seventeen years old. Fatal Flaw Scorch is shown to have the fatal flaw of being prideful, but unlike her sisters who are prideful on their appearance, she is prideful in her combat skills. She often is shown sparing it out with either Luna or the children of Ares, at times even Zac offers to lend her a hand. Scorch can also have a protective side over her friends and home and because of this she takes prides in her skills Personality Scorch is shown to be very stubborn and caring although in the past, she is known to be arrogant and candid. She often is shown to be relaxed and the observant of the council members. She also takes great pride in her combat skills and as a result will get defensive whenever she is taunted by anyone. She also is known to have faught on par with both Luna and Zac at times, she also has a great sense of greed and could at times use her charm to win over someone. Scorch has also seen what Lux did when he faught Zac although she was never clearly mentioned. It also seems that she cares more about fighting than about guys like her siblings. She seems to have the war-like aspect that Aphrodite had during the Trojan War. Trivia #Scorch seems to have more battle like attributes rather than her siblings, which seems to represent the relationship between Aphrodite and Ares. #Scorch is the one person that isn't highlighted as a council member, due to her being over aged and the fact that she hardly cares much about quests and other people's buisness. This is strange seeing as she is a child of Aphrodite. #Her official appearance in the story is when "the senate" as Lux calls it, is forged. She is discribed to be sporting a bikini top and a pair of denims. She also has unusual colored hair like Mark who has green, she has orange colored hair. Unknown why though. Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Demigods